Taste Testing
by GurlInYourNightmares
Summary: Malo lets his instincts take over for a little bit ;D MaloXAlois  M for boyxboy smexy-ness


**M for boyXboy lemon (this is my first time wirting a 'sex scene' so just bear with me)**

**Sadly, I don't own any of the characters =^=**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Malo sat wide awake on his cot, in a cell shared my his two dear friends; Basile and Alois. The two had drifted off to sleep on their own cots, leaving Malo, his thoughts, and his rumbling stomach.<p>

The woman who had locked them up in the first place, Justine, hadn't fed the red haired man in days. The only one of the three who could get food out of that woman was Alois. But even that was just because the blonde was too lovestruck to come to his senses.

Speaking of Alois...

Malo peered over at the smaller man, watching him sleep peacefully. Analyzing him almost.

"_I'm so hungry, I could eat anything..."_ Malo thought to himself, _"Hmm... I wonder..."._

Malo got up from his "bed" and walked over to where his friend was fast asleep. He looked perfect, except, for the blood all over his sleeves. Malo grabbed ahold of Alois' shoulder a shook him gently, getting a grumble and sleepy, half-lidded blue eyes staring up at him in reply. Malo chuckled slightly, the blonde man had always been a light sleeper.

"M-Malo? What are you...?" Alois mumbled, letting out a small yawn. The redhead smirked deviously and crawled on top of the cot, straddling the other man. He lowered his head so he was right next to his ear, making his breath hot and wet.

"I want to taste you, Alois..." Malo whispered, hoping it sounded more seductive and mischevious than needy. The other was surprised, but not in a bad way, more of a slightly confused way. Malo started to lick and nip at the shell of his ear, slowly moving down his jawline. He gave the now flushed Alois a quick peck on the lips before continuing his journey downward, nibbling at his neck and slightly sucking every now and then.

Malo easily unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his once perfect skin, now covered in scars from cutting himsilf to "prove his love" to Justine.

Although Alois could and should give a damn that it wasn't Justine pleasuring him, right now he didn't.

Not one bit.

Malo ran his tongue over a particularly large, fresh and sensitive-looking scar across Alois' chest, earing a small whimper in return. His smile widened when he dragged another whimper and moan from the other man's throat by playing with his nipples. Malo had already started removing Alois' pants and undergarments, all the while trailing kisses down his stomach.

Alois could feel half his blood rushing to his face, the rest headed towards his nether-regions as the younger man stroked him. He hadn't been touched like this in a long time, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stop it, even if it was his best friend causing it all...

"Mmm, looks yummy..."

Malo's voice cut through his thoughts like a hot knife through butter. Not seconds after that was said, Alois felt a wet hotness envelope his erect member. He let a loud moan slip through his lips, but remembered that Basile was fast asleep not a few feet away and quickly clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling out his other moans of pleasure.

Malo took notice and broke away from Alois (replacing his mouth with his hand, of course), moving up just enough so that he could reach his lover's covered mouth with his free hand. He took Alois' hand off of his mouth, smiling genuinely for a few seconds before it returned to a dark, lustful smirk.

"I want to hear you," He almost growled, putting a little more pressure on the other's hip, "So what if Basile awakens? He's blind!" he laughed the last part out before returning to the task at hand.

Now it was rougher, more pleasurable than Alois had ever felt with Justine or any woman. His breath came out it short audiable puffs, he was bucking and grasping the sheets for dear life.

He couldn't take much more,

He was so close...

"M-Malo!" Alois all but screamed, his voice hitching, "I-I'm going to-!"

His vision went fuzzy as he called out Malo's name, and he was sure he could see stars...

As he came, Malo swallowed him, and made sure that not one drop of the delicious nectar would go to waste.

"That was a delectable meal, and I'm looking forward to eating here again soon, moucherie`~." Malo said cheerfully after a small silence, licking his lips and rubbing the blonde's sides soothingly. Alois smiled blissfully as his breathing returned to normal. He was on a cloud, all bad things forgotten for a moment.  
>Total ecstasy. There was only one thing on his mind;<p>

_Thank god Basile is a heavy sleeper..._

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending is crappy XD<strong>

**Well, thanks for reading anyway ",o**


End file.
